


VR Glasses and Snowy Days

by EdgarIsRotating



Category: Hunter X Hunter, hxh
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgarIsRotating/pseuds/EdgarIsRotating
Summary: inspired by girlskylark’s Brohemian Rhapsody fic.
Relationships: killumeru killua/meruem
Comments: 25
Kudos: 26





	VR Glasses and Snowy Days

Meruem watched Killua, a soft laugh threatening to spill from his lips as the other swung blindly about the room, VR glasses secured tightly. Meruem glanced over at Ikalgo, straightening his expression before he was noticed. His eyes quickly bounced back to Killua’s sporadic movements, transfixed by him and unnoticing of the video Ikalgo was taking on his phone. Killua shouted at the screen, and Meruem flinched slightly before relaxing back against his couch. Killua….. was interesting to him. He was only a year younger, and somehow managed to seem much older. He looked kind of soft and preppy, but Meruem had seen him get in enough scraps over stupid things to know otherwise. He shook his head slightly, turning his gaze towards the carpet beneath his boots. Meruem was into Komugi. Meruem was mostly straight. Meruem was not falling for Killua, even if his eyes were the same beautiful shade of blue as both a raging sea and a robin’s egg. Meruem was not falling for Killua, even if his hair looked incredibly soft and braidable. Meruem was not falling for Killua, even if Meruem knew from playful wrestling that his stomach was surprisingly firm and muscular under the gremlin hoodies he was so fond of wearing. Meruem was NOT falling for Killua Zoldyck. 

———————————————-

The summer sky was cloudless, the sand around them radiating heat like none Meruem had ever felt. Who’s idea was it to go to the beach again on the hottest day of summer, people crowding all around? Meruem made a mental note to strangle whomever it was. But… Killua was there.. and he was taking his shirt off in the oppressive heat.. and Meruem wasn’t averting his gaze as quickly as would be considered acceptable. The sun shimmered on his pale skin and Meruem’s head jerked towards the lake quickly. It was hot out. His cheeks were just reddening because of the heat. That was it. And soon, he was shirtless too, swimming, and maybe he stared a little too long when Killua said something to catch his attention, and maybe his touch lingered when they roughhoused in the waves, but what of it? And maybe when they played chicken, Meruem bossed to be on top so he could grapple with the shirtless teenager, but who’s to say he didn’t just want to win? Meruem was not falling for Killua, with the freckles slowly appearing across his nose. Meruem was not falling for Killua, with his slowly reddening shoulders. Meruem was not falling for Killua, with his eyes shining in the sun. Meruem was NOT falling for Killua Zoldyck. 

——————————————-

The clock ticked, and somebody’s shoe scuffed, and a pencil tapped idly against someone’s desk, and Meruem almost cried. Meruem almost cried from the absolute boredom that engulfed him. He hated English class. And he was bad at it, too. So, Meruem tried not to cry from his utter lack of stimulation, and waited. And waited. And waited. And waited, until the bell rang, and he was jumping out of his seat, grabbing his beanie off the desk, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. Two seconds too late, two seconds after he’d started making a break for the door, Meruem registered the audible ‘thwack’ that had occurred when he swung his backpack on, and his dash for the door stopped instantly, as he turned. Killua, because of course, who the fuck else would it be, was standing behind him, holding his bleeding nose, cursing up a storm in Meruem’s general direction. Well. This was slightly better than English class, at least. Or… maybe it wasn’t, Meruem realized, as he stood in front of Killua by the bathroom sinks, dabbing at his face gently. Maybe he’d rather be in English class than standing so close to Killua. Maybe he’d rather be bored out of his mind than unable to breathe, chest too tight. But Meruem wasn’t falling for Killua, with his pale skin making a stark background for the ruby red blood dripping down his chin. Meruem wasn’t falling for Killua, with the curses and complaints and whines still leaving his mouth. Meruem wasn’t falling for Killua, with his lips a bright pink under the bloodstains. Meruem was NOT falling for Killua Zoldyck. 

——————————————

The cold winds of winter blew in and snow began to fall and Meruem found himself trudging out to his car, parked on the far side of the parking lot. The snow muted the footfalls around him and he flinched when a voice rang out, calling his name. A flash of white hair and a bundle of winter-wear appeared before him, a dull recognition of ‘Killua!’ going off in his mind, before the younger boy was stripping off one of his many coats and thrusting it into Meruem’s arms, scoldings and warnings of frostbite leaving his lips. Meruem found himself being shoved into the coat, and leftover warmth from Killua engulfed him, and a sweet smell soon to follow, tantalizing and distinctly Killua. A snowflake fell and landed on Meruem’s nose at that instant and he sneezed, snot falling onto his upper lip, and Killua started to laugh, doubling over, cheeks tinted pink with the cold, and the older boy realized. Meruem was falling for Killua Zoldyck.


End file.
